Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 11
Special Engagement After Emily's birth and the mysterious destruction of the abandoned factory, things began to settle, for the moment. XANA had been freed of his curse, the Lyokians were safe, and all seemed peaceful. Recently, Franz had been returned by Aelita only recently. Of course, the others had myriads of questions for Aelita and she answered them all in turn. "What are they like, your people ?", William asked. "They all have special abilities like we do when we teleport there. They had been a peaceful people that developed from the data of interconnecting thoughts on the Wired. I know, I know. It's all very 'supernatural', but it's true. My father Franz had originally invented the scanners and had this factory built here when it was thought the Internet was only military technology. Seems to be that my dad knew quite a bit about it since he was studying a new field, 'artificial intelligence'.", Aelita said, hoping what she said made some semblance of sense. "Ow…Big words make my brain hurt ! Could you at least try explaining this in Layman's terms, Princess ?", Odd complained, rubbing his temples. It was difficult to explain something of this magnitude in 'easy' terms, because it just didn't exist. "I really can't Odd. But I shot some photos while I was visiting when I returned father back to Earth. He's still having to adapt, but I'm glad he's done so rapidly.", Aelita said, her father hugging her again from the side as she and her friends enjoyed a picnic. She fished for a small cyndrillical camera that was in her pocket and pulled it out. By pressing a button, all these images flashed by, and they were followed by noise as well as music none of them heard before. "Woah, that's sweet !", Nicholas said, impressed with the music. "Glad you approve. A lot of the music we have is akin to Asian music and it is traditional. But we also have our celebratory music, which I heard a lot of when I was greeted by my court. Believe me, I was so stunned I was almost at a loss for words. But I am glad to be their Princess. I know this means I will have to return home from time to time to keep everything running smoothly and making sure everyone's needs are provided for. But that doesn't mean I won't return.", Aelita promised. "Oh thank Heaven. If you did that, we'd really miss you.", Naomi admitted. They were all bedazzled with the elfin Lyokians and hoped they could come to see them soon. Aelita promised them she would take them, since she had been teaching them 'Translation'. They were all catching on to the ability rather well, but teleportation required focus as well as vivid visual images of where one wanted to go. It was so simple any child could do it. Luckily these 'children' hadn't lost their imaginations, so Translation would come easy to them soon. That was all the information Aelita could share with her friends for today, since she heard the school bell ringing in the background. There was much more to be discussed, but it would have to wait until later. Jim and Susanne had already selected Deborah, one of the nurses on the staff, to take care of little Emily, while they were gone to the upcoming suare the faculty was having. They had been thinking of this party all day long and hoping they could find everything that they needed. Even Franz Hopper would be there to celebrate with them, and he had been invited because he was a friend of Susanne's. Sue and Jim didn't know they would be receiving awards for their teaching, but they would be given the surprise of their lives. Mr. and Mrs. Hertz were among many in the audience. Claire was Susanne's mother, and she was a bioengineer. Her father was Francis Hertz and he was a creator and administrator of pharmaceuticals. Thanks to their passion and love for biology, science and all things empirical, she had gotten into this field. She resembled her mother more than her father, but she inherited her father's nose as well as innate dancing ability and impressive voice. Her mother had the gift of music, but in violin playing. Soon though, the party was over for the evening and everyone returned home. By the time the celebration had ended and Susanne and Jim drove home with their rewards. They were still a bit overwhelmed they had been chosen for such a prestigious honor as they had been, but as Claire and Francis had said, they were both very deserving and neither of them could think of any others that had worked so hard as they had to motivate the students to love learning and keep their minds open to new ways of thought. Not wanting to be pretentious, they kept the awards in their bedroom so only they could see them and others wouldn't be intimidated. In the family room, Deborah was fast asleep with Emily. Jim quietly took his little daughter in his arms and moved her to her crib while Susanne positioned Deborah in a more comfortable posture on the couch so she could sleep. Neither one of them minded a little extra company. Deborah had obviously done such a good job that she had forgotten about the time and fallen asleep with Emily. They knew they could trust her, since she was a nurse after all. The next day, Deborah went back to the infirmary to begin the workday before Sue and Jim awoke. The couple awoke to greet a new day, as well as their newborn daughter with smiles and laughter, wondering what the day held for them. In the weeks that followed, Sue and Jim had been included in the trip that the Warriors had been talking about all week in whispers. Sue and Jim had been practicing this new ability in their spare time and were delighted they would be among the few to be seeing Lyoko as it was meant to be seen: liberated and full of life. After school when evening had come, the Warriors gathered to use translation ability and teleport themselves to Lyoko. With hands linked it worked far better, since their minds were working as a whole rather than separately and focused on the same goal. As soon as they had opened their eyes, Aelita introduced them. The Lyokoians were very honored to meet the Warriors face to face, and thanked them for their valiant efforts. They were presented with a huge celebration, food, dessert, and small pins of honor for their accomplishments. None of them could read Lyokian, but Aelita had told them the pins read "Brave" in her language. It was simple, but quite profound. They had shown the utmost valor and the Lyokoians were grateful that they had. No longer did they live under the cruel thumb of "The Hellish Tyrant". Even Carthage had been used to further the development of the already growing Lyokian race. Heavens only knew how far it could extend, but it was likely their people would be more numerous than stars in the skies above. Though the meeting had lasted for several hours, the Warriors had to return to school and say their farewells for the time being. "There will always be a welcome place for you here in our many villages. You can stay wherever you want and we will always offer you our hospitality.", one villager by the name of Talmud had told them. They thought it was rather gracious of him to offer such accommodations. "We'll keep that in mind. Thank you.", Jeramie said, bowing politely. It wasn't known when the Warriors would return, but just in case, they allowed the Lyokoians a communicator so they could reach them in the rare circumstance of something happening that they couldn't control and they needed help. The Warriors said their final goodbyes after leaving Elder Claire with the communicator. Elder Claire was the wisest and oldest among all of the Lyokians, but she didn't look like she was a day over 40. It was the magic of the atmosphere and the genealogy that the Lyokians had. They never got wrinkles, and they were always at the peak of youth. Disease didn't even exist. Hopefully these secrets could be passed to the Warriors to help those on Earth, but retrieving those secrets would come at another time. At this point now, they had to return home and go about their daily lives, knowing that they held the Universe within their palms. It was a huge responsibility and far beyond what any of them had ever imagined. Yet, it was a blessing to be a part of something so supernatural. It was their privilege to carry forth in this duty. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea